Addiction
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: He's killing me, draining me slowly, and I can't find the will to care. He's so addicting and I can't help but give in.[Secret pairing, AUish type version of Mr Vain, rating to be safe]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Do you really think a 15 and a half year old like myself would really own them? ...I didn't think so.

DHC: I was inspired and my Shurika bunny (Shurika is the name of my bunny and the pairing...) bit me lovingly and told me it was time to write another one of these things..and it became a more darker and angstier version of "Mr Vain" so yeah... That's it...

**Addiction**

By: DarkHybridChild

_Dedicated to: Suki Urufu/ToraYasha-Chan, for the Shurika whore she is (like me! 'cause I corrupted her into it), Enzetto/KittyNeko, for tagging along for the ride with me and Suki, and Rose Kitsune.EXE for being amused at my insane mind and for (finally) figuring out what Shurika meant. XD

* * *

_

His powers are draining; his touch, dark. Everything he does leaves me craving more, needing it. Every touch, every kiss he gives to me, drains that much more of me.

He's cruel, very self-centered, the darkness itself revolves around him, and him alone and serves no other master. He came to me, out of nowhere, like a snake; wrapping around me, hissing soft promises and false lies. And I fell for them so easily, despite my not wanting to. I wanted something to believe and fall into, and I let him sweep me away, take over me, control me, use me for his selfish things.

I didn't know then what he was really wanting. And I so foolishly gave it to him, unknowingly so. His touch was pure ice, so cold, and yet I wanted more. It left me hungry, craving, yearing for more. And even as I craved more, I felt myself growing weaker, sicker, losing what I had left of my soul and life. His powers were draining me, my lifeforce, my powers, everything. Yet I was far too gone to care when I realized this. Because I wanted it, I wanted it so badly.

I wanted him to take over me, I wanted him to ravage me completely, draining more of me each time. Each time he does leaves me with an even stronger insatiable craving for more. I know it's going to be my downfall, but I could care less. His lips on mine, hands moving across me, my body moving against his... I wanted more.

Yet he is selfish, and cruel. He does what he wants to me in his own time, and can leave just as easily. My skin looks nearly transparent, I can see the definements of nearly all of my veins, I feel so weak at times, too.

My time is close, and I can feel it myself. I can sometimes hear it, Death whispering, beckoning to me, calling for me to give in. But no, I have already swon myself to the darkness, I cannot answer to anyone else until Death rips me from him hiself, I will not come willingly. Because he's so addicting, his affections are harsh and wonderful, as are everything else he does. I would be shunned anyways if I left, my powers would drive other's off, make them think me a freak. Which is why he wanted me, for my powers, for my abilities, for my body, for my soul...

If there was not already a devil, one could swear he was the devil himself. But he is not. He is far greater than any spawn from hell, even the ruler of it hiself. He's more dangerous than a lion, and more poisonous than a snake, he's more worse than anything I can think of. He can only be described as the ultimate evil and darkness. I am always awed by his power, by his harsh, unyielding will. There is no wonder I gave in, he litterally commands it with his aura alone.

And yet even as his hands touch me, cold as ice, grazing in an almost affectionate touch, I know better than to believe it. False promises, whispers, followed by kisses and caresses, until I cannot do anything but succumb yet again to it all. He is more persuasive than the wretched snake itself, more sinful than anything I know, and yet so terribly devine... And that ice could touch, slowly draining more of my lifeforce, more of my will, more of my powers...

His eyes are harsh, and full of fire and malice, but they always seem to glitter with wicked delight when he does this to me: kiss me, run his hands down me, giving me a rush and leaving my head spinning. Even as he bites me, fangs sliding into me, I still hear those whispers of promises, of lies, of every dark desire I've ever had.

And I can hear Death knocking at my door, beckoning me, calling me, telling me to follow it. But I will not, I will not leave. I know he can sense my disturbance when he pulls away and forces me to look at him. That smirk ever present. I know my hand is bony and white, like death warmed over - which it basically is - when I reach up to pull his hand away from me, to stop his cruel draining of my life. And he lets me, for once. Though I perhaps know I will pay later.

I can feel it, the same aura I once had, the red flowing of chakra and blue of light as he charges the power he stole from me. And yet, as I thought he was going to use it to end me, then and there, he surprises me.

It slides around me, through me, and I can feel my lifestring being linked to it. I look at him confused, what little power I have left inside of me flaring to life at my fingertips. _"Why?"_ Is the only think I can ask. His smirk is a sarcastic one and his eyes roll as if it's the obvious thing in the world.

Of course, it almost always is.

He's restoring me, linking me, _binding me_ to him. My lifeforce is now becoming one with his, and I can feel it, my own stand of energy flowing out, to link to him. And he doesn't resist, just smirks, like usual, drawing me in, lips connecting to mine in a controlling, searing kiss. Just because he's restoring my life, and linking me to him, does not mean things are going to change between us, no. I don't think things will ever change.

But I know his reasons are more than he's letting on, and I know i'm going to pay for it. But at least this way...this way not only am I being restored and my powers replenished...but I now share his powers, his life, our souls intertwining when as our bodies begin to. His energy is as much his as it is my own now, and I can feel that, with the newly awakened power and energy flowing into me.

His touch is cold and addicting, but no longer draining.

And I suddenly feel as if I could laugh. My skin is returning to it's orignal color almost alarmingly fast, and his skin is getting an unearthly glow to it. Then again, he never was human, so it's not like it matters much to me. And I know he has something in mind for me even as I feel his smirk against my neck, fangs peircing, sliding into my skin, drawing blood and licking it away. Even as his hands restrain my wrists and his body moves over mine. Nothing has changed.

But my life has become a hell of a lot more complicated, and I am bound to serve it with him, the ruler of darkness and destruction...

I'm merely just his pawn. An addicted, helpless slave, unable to resist his will. I crave his touch, the harsh things that he does to me, and the false promises he makes to me... My heart may no longer exsist, but as long as my soul does, I'll live, continuing to follow him, no longer needing anything else but his touch and the darkness. I'll live as an emotionless shell, a pawn, responding to his desires and wishes. He's corrupted me beyond all reasoning...

And I just don't have the will to care.

**Owari

* * *

**

DHC: Okay...that was intense, but I liked it. I had watched X-Men:Evolution one day and this crossover popped into my head and was like "Well what would everyone's mutant powers be?" and yeah...XD Review if you would! Mandra out! -poofs off like the yaoi fairy she is- 


End file.
